


The Legend of the Captain's Bride

by Zovrin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zovrin/pseuds/Zovrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Mal have a dangerous little game they like to play.  Inevitable the result though.  Just a one shot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Captain's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kinda came to me. Let me know what you think if you could.

It came to the point where this had been becoming a habit, a very bad habit. It angered Mal somethin fierce when he thought about it in some ways, and it made him childish at times too. He couldn’t understand why he kept pushing it, but something about the way she made him feel, well it made him feel like a teenager again. 

Once again, Mal had found himself captured by someone and locked in some cell, just was the way of things in his line of work. He knew River would come to him, because they were drawn together by some natural force other than her mind. There was a powerful will that brought them together, and neither one of them could really explain it. Of course he feared for his danger, but there was a dirty comfort in the idea that she would come in there and waste those who took him. After this one time, he decided to start a little game.

At first he would just tell his own kidnappers that she was coming, but after a while he decided he should start having a little more fun with it. None of them knew about his ninja assassin little wife that gets fiercely angry whenever he’s taken from her.   
He’d even tried to save them pain at times. Telling them hundan that they really shouldn’t hurt him, cuz it’s just going to get taken out on them in the end when she arrives. Everything they do to him she get’s repaid for. 

After it had happened a few times he began to have his own fun with his capturers. He started laying on a thick story, hoping they had heard a whisk of it down the road.

“Have you gents heard about that space Captain whose little witch wife is drawn to him by a powerful will?” Mal began threading. “Apparently what happens is that some group of no doubt upstanding citizens unwittingly take the man, not knowing of his deadly significant other. I hear she actually can move worlds if it brings her closer to him. Some even say she’s a goddess that was originally part of his ship. Some seem to think she’s maybe all. Ship, goddess and wife, but truly whichever her captain needs at the time. Not a more deadly individual in the verse they say.”

The first time he told it they just laughed. In the end, none of them could laugh. As time went on he would see one or two of their faces drop, knowing of the Legend of the Captain's Bride. They didn’t really put two and two together.

Of course it riled her something fierce having to track him down every time this happened. After while Zoe and Jayne would just stay at the ship and wait for her to bring him back. His crew would just roll their eyes every time he walked back into the ship after. Funny as it was, it always seemed to end up the same way, both of them getting off on it afterwards, and the crew most likely hearing the punishment she sometimes gave him.

They had this “Legend” out in the black that was not only real, but epic, how could they not feed it when it made them feel like this. They both worried about the danger of it, but they’d never let it happen if River thought it was something worse.

Sometimes River would warn him. “They’re going to try and take you. You’re probably going to let them.”

One time on Persephone she swears she watched Mal help up one if his would be abductors, and jump in their escape vehicle. She kept the image of his playful grin she received as he was whisked away, he would be punished this time too. 

The last time it happened Mal had scared his new capturers so badly just by starting the story, that they actually untied him and told him he could go back. Mal just quietly waited making it look as though he was still tied up. When she arrived she didn’t even raise a weapon. She walked up to him wearing one of her flowery dresses, stripped herself of it quickly, and just dropped it in front of him. Mal already knowing the only danger he is in now is from her, and he is more than ok with that.


End file.
